


A Better First Sentence

by jeweledichneumon



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Fix-It, I do not like surprises, I wish I'd read this before reading the book, I'm just supplying a little comfort, Missing Scene, SPOILERS TO FOLLOW, everything is about perspective, missing sentence to be quite honest, or cliffhangers, this is absolutely not the fandom I expected my first fic to be in, well more like missing intro actually, well really just one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledichneumon/pseuds/jeweledichneumon
Summary: What it says on the tin, a better first sentence for Gideon the Ninth.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Better First Sentence

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

This is for spoilers, though really hopefully you did not open this if you did not want spoilers.

x 

x 

x

x

Okay that should be enough. Now for the fic: 

"My name is Gideon Nav, and this is the story of how I died."

**Author's Note:**

> A better first sentence, and also the addition of appropriate tagging and warnings I wish had been on the book. To be read before the first sentence of chapter one, for those who like to be prepared. Honestly I would have actually preferred the warning for "Major Character Death," but "Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings" would have been an adequate warning in itself. Also yeah yeah, I know: maybe she's not dead. Probably, even. But it felt like death when I read it, so close enough!


End file.
